The invention relates to a spinning machine having a plurality of spinning units which each spin two prestrengthened yarn components and which contain devices for guiding the yarn components together to form a double yarn and a wind-up device for winding up the double yarn into a package, and having devices for picking up a double yarn newly spun after a package spool change and for applying it to an empty spool tube.
It is known from German Published Examined Patent Application (DE-A 36 34 464), after a package spool change, to grip a double yarn newly spun at a spinning unit by means of a suction gripper and guide it to an empty spool tube. The double yarn is wound around the empty spool tube which subsequently is connected to the drive of the wind-up device so that the winding-up begins for forming a package.
An object of the invention is to develop a spinning machine of the initially mentioned type such that, after a package spool change, an automatic resumption of the spinning operation can be carried out.
This object is achieved in that a movable servicing device which can be applied to the individual spinning units is provided which, for feeding the double yarn to the spool tube inserted into the wind-up device and driven to perform rotations, contains a device that can be applied to the spool tube which is equipped with devices for deflecting a section of the double yarn into a direction which is approximately parallel to the shaft of the spool tube and for transferring this deflected section of the double yarn into the moving range of a driver rotating together with the spool tube.
By means of this development, it becomes possible, after a package spool change, to feed a newly spun double yarn fully automatically to a spool tube and thus to restart the wind-up operation. In this case, the circumstance is taken into account that only prestrengthened yarn components are present which must not be subjected to any high stress because otherwise there is the risk of a yarn breakage.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the servicing device is equipped with a swirl nozzle which can be applied to the moving path of the double yarn and can be acted upon by a pressure medium. This swirl nozzle is expediently actuated during the whole picking-up and feeding of the double yarn to the spool tube so that the double yarn during this handling can be strengthened beyond its normal resistance to tearing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.